It is known in portable radios to provide a receptacle on the radio housing for switchable connection of an integral antenna or external circuits from a remote antenna, to the radio. Such a receptacle connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,390. A soldered pigtail connects that receptacle connector to a coaxial connector of the integral antenna. Coaxial connectors are generally used for providing impedance matched and shielded radio frequency (RF) connections. To reduce parts and labor, there exists a need to provide a solderless combination of a coaxial connector and an RF switch in the same device.